


Demanding

by urcool91



Series: GetBackers BDSM [2]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcool91/pseuds/urcool91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juubei had never known a sub to be this demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding

Demanding

It had taken almost two decades for Kazuki to trust Juubei with his secret, and it was only because of that secret Juubei didn't smack Kazuki for not trusting him with it sooner. After all, the only thing that had been holding him back was the belief that his best friend was a dom.

Juubei had had his suspicions when he first saw Kazuki in a dress all those years ago, but in the end he had accepted the explanation that it was a family tradition. He had toyed with the idea that Kazuki could be a switch, but in the end his friend's assured air of command had convinced him that Kazuki was indeed a dom. Being fooled by that air was his first mistake.

But now that he knew he could do what he had wanted to do for years but had suppressed for Kazuki's sake. Slowly Juubei moved forward, careful to give Kazuki every chance to protest. There was none. Kazuki stayed in his place, placid and waiting, and Juubei swiftly closed the last few centimetres for a quick, chaste kiss. Kazuki gasped a little into the kiss, and Juubei pulled back. He was silently cursing himself for his misjudgment when Kazuki pulled him down into a distinctly less chaste kiss.

Kissing Kazuki was a singular experience. Though his friend was a sub through and through, allowing Juubei to lead and to set the pace, he was demanding if he didn't feel that Juubei was up to par. Juubei could just picture that same man spread out over the bed, tied down by his own strings but still insistently in control, and the image made him unexpectedly groan into Kazuki's soft lips.

"Sex?" Kazuki said breathlessly, a strange sort of hunger filling his voice. Juubei chuckled and swooped down for another kiss.


End file.
